


Dean's Announcement

by Tortellini



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Announcements, Based on a Tumblr Post, Brotherhood, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Bonding, Brothers, Coming Out, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Family, Family Drama, Family Fluff, Family Secrets, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Light Angst, Light-Hearted, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Sleeping Together, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 07:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11481735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Dean has an announcement. Sam isn't surprised, though.Oneshot/drabble





	Dean's Announcement

Dean knew it was about time to tell Sam what was going on. For a lot of time he'd been spending putting this off, and for an even longer time he'd actually just been denying everything--but now he was ready to stop doing both of that. And it was long overdue too. 

"So Sammy," he said as he sidled up to him. "Cas and I finally slept together."

"And?" Sam drawled, without even looking up from his computer. Dean paused and then frowned, eyebrows furrowing. 

"I thought you'd be more surprised!"

"Oh, I'm sorry," Sam said sarcastically, and now he finally tore his eyes away from the computer screen to look at Dean. He carefully rearranged his expression into something close to mock surprise. "And?!"

Dean blushed then, and he looked away. "Bitch."

Sam grinned despite himself and went back once again to typing away on his computer. "Jerk."


End file.
